Fear of Flying
by IceBlueRose
Summary: Lance decides to use his fear of flying to his advantage when it comes to Kitty. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Not until that day that I win the lottery and can buy the show. Then.*laughs a little evilly* oh the possibilities..  
  
A/N: Just a little Lancitty fic I thought up. It's just pure fluff. The song is Fear of Flying by Mya. Where Lance got the idea to use a Mya song, I don't know. He just did. Let's just say he did it for Kitty, kay? Okay, then. Onto the story!  
  
~ ~ are the song lyrics.  
  
Kitty sat up on her bed suddenly when she heard the dedication that was being made on the radio show, one that she never missed.  
  
"And this next song goes out to a certain pretty Kitty from the human Richter scale."  
  
~I've got a fear of flying on a plane 'Cause we've got no say in how it ends up Well, in my mind love's the very same way That's why I never give my heart to no one I never take a chance on a love That lifts me off the ground, oh yeah I cling to earthbound things But I wanna spread my wings somehow, somehow~  
  
Kitty gasped. "Lance." she whispered, a smile appearing on her face. She settled back and closed her eyes, just listening to the lyrics.  
  
~I've got a fear of flying high But I'm compelled to spread my wings It's all in my mind Love defies all gravity Voices in the wind I can hear them welcome me to fly (Think I'm flying now, flying now, flying now)~  
  
She sighed as she thought of how many of her memories included Lance. He was the first one who had told her about mutants and then demonstrated his own powers to her. She had totally freaked out and run away. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she remembered how he had looked with the red paint going across his face on that day in the hallway of their old school.  
  
~I've been in love, but I fell too fast I found myself in turbulent skies I felt the hurt when I crashed and burned Then I found myself with tears in my eyes But when you look at me, something says It's gonna be alright, alright And all my fears I'll face, cause I think I'm gonna take this flight, oh this flight~  
  
The Sadie Hawkins dance. She could still remember how down she had felt when she thought that there was a possibility that he might say no because he had told her he'd have to think of it. Then he had called out as she walked away that he had thought about it and he would go with her. She had smiled and she remembered that he had accidentally caused the ground to begin to shake from happiness. That had just caused her to smile again. It always did.  
  
~I've got a fear of flying high But I'm compelled to spread my wings It's all in my mind Love defies all gravity Voices in the wind I can hear them welcome me to fly (Think I'm flying now, flying now, flying now)~  
  
And then there was chemistry class. She and Lance got into trouble for talking in that class quite a bit. She grinned, remembering the time that Mr. McCoy had taught them how to make stink bombs. That had been like so gross afterwards. She had totally smelled but Lance hadn't minded. Of course, that could've been because he smelled too.  
  
~Suddenly something beyond the clouds Is calling me And your love to me is like therapy For my soul So I'm ready to soar~  
  
Lance had even briefly joined the X-Men for her. She giggled as she thought of the looks that he had gotten for rescuing her instead of Rogue like he was supposed to. He had even taken the blame for the things that Bobby and the others had done and then he had been the one to get her when they took the X-Jet. And that's when she had found out about his fear of flying.  
  
~I've got a fear of flying high But I'm compelled to spread my wings It's all in my mind Love defies all gravity Voices in the wind I can hear them welcome to fly (Think I'm flying now, flying now, flying now)~  
  
He had been so embarrassed when she had found out. And after that, he had gone back to the Brotherhood, saying that being an X-Man was too much work for him. He had looked so shocked when she had kissed him on the cheek.  
  
The song was over and Kitty smiled as she opened her eyes. She let out a cry of shock when she saw Lance standing in her doorway.  
  
"Lance!" she exclaimed. He smiled.  
  
"Hey Kitty." he replied.  
  
"How'd you like get in here?" she asked. She smiled. "Not that it's a bad thing." Lance grinned and walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Rogue let me in. And convinced Logan not to slice me into little pieces." he explained. Kitty made a mental note to thank Rogue later and tell her that she had to be the best roommate ever. Lance walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "So, Kitty, about the song." he began. He looked over at her. "What do you say?" Kitty grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I say that I am totally ready to help you with your fear of flying." she told him happily. Lance smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Throwing a glance at the door, Lance leaned closer to Kitty.  
  
"Good." he murmured before kissing her. Kitty mentally agreed as she kissed him back.  
  
It was definitely good. 


End file.
